


By You

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: Alex doesn't know whether to attribute the strange calm that rushes over her to blood loss or to the fact that she was lying in her girlfriend's lap.Their mission had failed, they were trapped, she had been shot and they still didn’t know who was supplying the R’Azaa with military grade weapons.Well, when put like that, it was probably the blood loss.





	

It suddenly feels as if the world has been thrust into slow motion as Alex falls backwards. The concrete floor collides with her back, violent and jarring.

She lays frozen, staring at the dark ceiling of the derelict warehouse, teeth clenched against the excruciating burning of the bullet lodged in her abdomen.

The unmistakable ‘popping’ of rifle fire does little to drown out the shouts and screams echoing around in the empty building. It all suddenly sounds so far away like she’s submerged underwater, senses fuzzy.

They’re trapped.

Her team had been part of a joint operation with the NCPD, a careful operation months in planning, not that it had mattered much in the end. They’d been ambushed by the R’azaa almost immediately after the last agent had stepped foot into the building.

It had quickly become apparent that they were losing. Outgunned, outnumbered and outsmarted. Most of the team were injured or had been skillfully scattered throughout the large structure.

Alex had managed to shoot the reptile-like alien aiming for a baby-faced NCPD officer, but not before catching a bullet herself. The .30 cal ripping through her vest like paper.

She swallows hard, her hand attempting to stem the tepid blood oozing from her mid-section.

Bleeding out in a cold, moldy warehouse was not high on her list of ways to go. It was cliché and rather anticlimactic. However, if she had at least saved _one_ person. Well, Alex would take what she was given.

She could only hope that Maggie was somewhere safe and that help would come in time for her and the surviving members of the team.

Alex shivers against the icy ground, the corner of her mouth curving up in calm resignation.

Knowing that Maggie would make it out was more than enough for her.

Suddenly there’s a warm weight covering her bloodied hand. A familiar face swims into view and even with specks of blood dotting her face and sweat dampening her clothes, Alex swears that it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

“Hey there you”  

It strikes Alex just how worn the detective's face looks. There’s a deep furrow etched into her brow and a hopelessness in Maggie’s eyes that hadn't been there that morning.

She’s wearing a laboured smile as she un-slings the bulky rifle from around her torso and crouches down beside Alex's head.

Alex remembers laughing earlier at the weapon that was almost as big as the detective herself.

“Hey yourself” Alex murmurs back, a pained smile on her face.

She notices Maggie’s warm eyes quickly scan over her body, most likely looking for any additional injuries. Her eyes seem to land everywhere but her mid-section.

She’s deliberately looking away from that.

Alex knows her chances and they’re not good. She may not be a soldier but she’s seen all too many shots like this. She also knows the sobering fact that if help hadn’t already arrived, help was most likely not coming.

There’s a sharp wince to her left, Alex’s eyes snap towards the other woman who she now notices is quite obviously favouring her right arm.

“Are you okay?”

Maggie rolls her eyes playfully “Of course you ask if _I'm_ okay when you're the one with the-”

She cuts herself off, Maggie’s mouth snapping shut almost audibly as if not acknowledging the glaring wound in her abdomen would make it go away. She looks away, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth.

Anyone else might have overlooked such a small gesture, but Alex knew it to be an indication of just how hard the other woman was working to maintain her composure.

They’d spend the last two months learning each other's quirks and bodies diligently. Alex still couldn't get over the fact that she got to call the other woman her girlfriend. She had spent hours rolling the word over in her mouth, a stupid grin on her face.

The acute pain in Maggie’s eyes hurt almost as much as the bullet in her gut. She never wanted to be the one to put it there.

“I’m sorry”

Maggie shakes her head with a small smile, all traces of vulnerability expertly shrouded “Don’t be so dramatic Danvers. We’re going to get you out of here”

Alex feels the pressure on her stomach increase, another indication that the woman in front of her was not nearly as confident as she was putting on.

“They’re jamming our radio’s. At first i thought a frequency jammer but, but we have tech to detect that” Alex closes her eyes against a wave of dizziness “So now i’m thinking that, that they’ve made this whole building into some sort of Faraday cage”

“See, If you can still talk nerd you’re fine”

She opens her eyes and lets out a small smile “How bad is it?”

Maggie scrunches her nose “Not too bad”

“Liar” Alex winces and attempts to sits up to get a better look “It might have punctured my liver”

“Hey” Maggie gently presses her back down “Just, don’t think about that right now”

The detective suddenly disappears from Alex's line of sight and for a minute she's terrified that Maggie's left. Her fears however quickly abate as her head is gently lifted off of the cold floor and placed into a warm lap.

“That should feel a bit better”

More bullets sail back and forth. Alex doesn't know whether to attribute the strange calm that rushes over her to blood loss or the fact that she was lying in her girlfriend's lap.

Their mission had failed, they were trapped, she had been shot and they still didn’t know who was supplying the R’Azaa with military grade weapons.

Well, when put like that, it was probably the blood loss.

She rests her eyes for moment and is painfully shaken awake.

“Don’t bail on me now Danvers” There's a slight waver in her voice.

Her mind goes to Kara who was most likely still at work blissfully unaware of what was happening barely five miles away. After what felt like hours of convincing and a ridiculous amount of bribery, Alex had finally managed to persuade her to sit this one out. Kara didn't need to miss an exclusive with National City's first senator for what was a relatively straightforward op.  

She should have known that there was no such thing as a straightforward op.

“I need you to tell Kara something for me-”

Maggie cuts her off firmly “-Whatever it is, I think your sister would prefer to hear it from you”

Alex lets out a gentle snort, Maggie was so stubborn and unwavering. It was one of the things.. well, it was one of the things that she loved about her.

There’s a gentle hand in her hair, familiar fingers weaving through the short strands.

“Do you remember what you said to me after i got hit by that laser beam?”

“T-that there was no way I couldn't not have fallen for you?”

Maggie chuckles “After that you dork”

“I said that I wouldn’t have let you die” Alex whispers

Maggie nods firmly “It’s my turn, you understand me”

Her eyes are so determined and dark. As if sheer will alone could make everything better.

Alex almost believes it

“I’m not so good with this whole relationship thing am i? This isn’t a great start” Alex says attempting a joke, anything to take the tension out of Maggie’s brow.

“You’re just going to have to make it up to me babe. I’m holding you to that.”

Alex can see Maggie’s facade beginning to crumble brick by brick, it's painful.

“Pushy” she rasps

“You like it”

“I do”

She really does hope that Kara doesn’t blame herself, her sister couldn’t handle that type of guilt and shouldn’t have to.It's not her fault or her weight to bear.

And her mother who had lost so much already. Alex didn’t want to have to cause her anymore pain but it seemed despite her best efforts it was all she did.

“Hey” Maggie’s voice pulls her out of her darkening thoughts “You still haven’t told me how you’re going to make it up to me”

She blinks a few times in an attempt to dislodge the stubborn blurriness loitering on the edge of her vision.

“Uh, I-i know this place near Lake Mead, there's t-these cabins and the owner owes me a favour. We… could drive up  and stay for a few days. No Camdus or alien invasions, just us”

She feels tired and just talking is taking a lot out of her.

“My dad said that at night the stars in Nevada look like spilled glitter even without a telescope-” She lets out a cough before gritting her teeth, biting back a groan as the action causing pain to streak across her abdomen.

Maggie’s hold on her tightens and Alex swears she feels a drop of liquid splash on her head. She takes a few stabilising breaths before continuing.

“-And the motorcycle roads look amazing. It's like something from a postcard” her words begin to take on a noticeable slur.

“That isn't an elaborate scheme to get us hitched in Vegas is it?” Maggie teases.

“Damn, You got me” Alex whispers with a tiny smile, more than used to her girlfriend's attempts to fluster her.

Maggie’s face softens “I can’t wait”

The radio crackles to life beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this sucker for a little over three months (it's crazy right). I wasn't really planning on writing for Supergirl but I guess the bunnies got to me.. I'll just go work on my 56 unfinished fics now.


End file.
